elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Quests Order Quests are called events in the game. In the events over the areas, there are two ways to unlock the events. One is to be assigned by the Kingdom, the other is through encountered characters and finishing succeeding quests in order. Over quests assigned by the kingdom, they unlock the dungeons leading to its story. However, in certain areas, you have to meet criteria to be able to unlock the other areas, either through interactions or defeating an enemy. In the last floor of the area, there are Tablets that, if collected, will unlock the final place. They are scattered in randomized areas in the final floor. Dungeons Caves of Tsun-Kurn 1. Cave Investigation Rumours of demons appearing in the caves on the Kingdom's borders have spread, and those who can confirm their authenticity shall be rewarded. The cave is called Tsun-Kurn. Could something have really happened there? 2. Confused Adventurer Upon finding a wriggling mass in the Cave of Tsun-Kurn, emitting what sounded like a scream, it was soon revealed to be a group of monsters. After defeating them, a man fell out of the mass. He is confused and plagued by fearful visions of the monsters. 3. Demon's Child You heard a woman's penitence in Lohagra Temple confessional. She says that some years ago she bore a demon child and abandoned it in a far away cave. It seems the cave is known within the Kingdom. Dezaporlia Tunnel 4. Old Man of the Mine Upon entering the Dezaporlia Tunnel, you came across a locked and barricaded heavy door. A passing man mentions that the old man who had the key is missing. There also seems to be an eye-witness who claims he saw the old man run away to the Guatella Grotto. 13. Visit the Minister You reported your findings at Tsun-Kurn Cave to the Kingdom. The hole in the cave seems to be connected to a tunnel leading to the outskirts of a village. You were advised to first inform the minister of the village of this discovery. 14. The Servants In Desaporlia Tunnel, you found a collapsed young man. The barely breathing man's throat is burning up and he needs water. 15. Missing Husband In Igdra Village plaza, you were approached by a woman. Her husband seems to have gone off somewhere and has yet to return. She says he is a dilligent church-goer who never drinks alcohol. The church minister seems to have also disappeared. Guatella Grotto 4. Old Man of the Mine See above. 5. Thief's Old Tricks Upon reaching the second underground floor of the Grotto, you find a suspicious-looking man seated next to a treasure chest. According to the man, he cannot open the chest and will give you the contents if you open it for him. Apparently he only wants to see what's inside... 6. Treasure-guarding demon In Dondun's Tavern, you overheard some rumours. It is said that in the nearby grotto there is a treasure chest guarded by a demon. Though impassable, there may be a small hole to get through. Follow it to the end, and maybe you'll meet the demon. 7. The Underwater Treasure In Dondun's Tavern, you listen to a high-born woman. In cavern with an underground lake, there is a demon with a precious stone. The lady asks you to retrieve the stone for her. It seems others have been asked to retrieve it, and only those who get there first will be rewarded. Great Tree Yap Gotz 4. Old Man of the Mine See Above 8. Budding Life In the Great Tree Yap Gotz, you saved an injured fairy. The fairy gives a foreboding warning: 'if you meet another fairy, don't approach them without caution. There are demons disguised as fairies in here...' 9. Glittering Sap In the Great Tree Yap Gotz, you meet a man who claims to be a doctor. He says he's searching for a special tree oil to cure a certain epidemic. This oil, a luminescent sap, can supposedly be obtained from the Great Tree Yap Gotz. Bring him the oil and you'll be rewarded. 10. Strong Wood Upon entering Hosbarn Inn, you were halted by the innkeeper. He seems to want to remodel the Alchemist Warehouse, but the Kingdom's forests don't provide suitable quality wood. He asks you if such adventurers have any idea where to find sturdy wood. If you bring him some, it seems he can increase the Warehouse storage for free. 11. Mother Tree Beneath the Great Tree Yap Gotz, you find a dying fairy. With his final strength he tells you that their mother is being manipulated. Could this be the cause of the demon infestation in Yap Gotz? 12. Kidnapped Children In Igdra Village plaza, a bitter-faced woman called out to you. The panic-stricken woman tells you that numerous children have been kidnapped by goblins from the Great Tree Yap Gotz. She desperately begs your party to save them. Degus Gila Ice Cave 16. Lifelike You encountered a warrior in Degus Gila Ice Cave. He says he was attacked by his own trusted companions. It seems they began to change the moment they entered the ice cave. 17. Monster Pelt In Igdra Village plaza, you were approached by a suspiscious merchant. He is looking for the fur of the Norse Tyrant monster that dwells in Degus Gila Ice Cave. Return with five pelts of fur, and he claims he will reward you. 18. Trial of Ice In the depths of Degus Gila Ice Cave there is a strange old man standing next to a giant icicle. The old man claims that the icicle keeps three monsters sealed away. The seal has been damaged and lost power, and the monsters must be defeated. Hastrana 19. Find the Son In Igdra Village, a middle-aged man approached you. He asks you to find his son, who went to the wind cave Hastrana. The son is wearing a white shirt and a black cloak. 20. Blowhole Crying Upon entering Hastrana Blowhole, you encountered a panicked man. He heard a crying sound in the blowhole and ran away in fear. Straining your ears, you can hear a crying sound among the noise of the wind. 21. Aid-seeking Fairy You were suddenly approached by a fairy in Hastrana Blowhole. It seems the fairy's comrades have gone missing in the blowhole and couldn't be found in the area. They may have gotten lost in the depths of the blowhole. 22. Mother's Memento In Hastrana Blowhole you encountered a troubled-looking woman who appears to be a witch. It seems she lost something precious inherited from her mother in the blowhole. Surely it can be found in the depths of the blowhole. 23. Strong Stone Upon entering Hosbarn Inn, you were halted by the innkeeper. He still seems to want to remodel the Alchemist Warehouse, but this time he needs sturdy stone. As before, if you bring him some he can increase the Warehouse storage for free. Igdra Underground Church 24. Mysterious Youth You reported the occurances that took place in Dezaporlia Tunnel. News of the minister's tragic fate is met with sorrow, but there still remains one unresolved mystery. You are requested to investigate the boy the minister spoke of at the church in Igdra Village. 25. Sacrificial Lover In the confessional in Lohagra Temple, a woeful man came to confess. To prevent invasion from heretics, a sacrifice was chosen from the village. The confessing man claims to be the sacrificed person's lover... 26. Evil Ritual Beneath the Igdra Church, there is a carving of a goat's head atop a pedestal. Gathered around the carving are some malevolent-looking objects, giving the impression of an evil ritual. What on earth could it be... Events List Category:Events